This invention provides a container or package with a plurality of individual sockets for holding products which are to be used in sequence. While it can be used for various small objects, it is primarily intended for use with pills.
The sockets can be numbered so that the pills will be used in a given sequence. The packages can be used for prescriptions where two different pills are used on alternate days.
Loading the sockets with an individual pill in each socket, a film is adhered over the open ends of the sockets so that each pill is protected from air and moisture; and, if appropriate, the package can be made of opaque material so as to prevent light from reaching pills that deteriorate when exposed to light.
The outstanding novelty of the invention is the unique construction of the package preferably from a single sheet of plastic material for all parts of the container except the films which close the bottom of the sockets after the sockets have been filled. A lid covers the closed ends of the sockets and provides space for printing information pertaining to the contents of the sockets.
For child-proofing the package, a layer of tough film is adhered over the film which holds the pills in the sockets; and this tough outer layer of film prevents pills from being pushed out of the sockets. However, the tough layer is adhered to the layer beneath it by an adhesive which permits the tough layer to be peeled back to expose the portion of the package below any socket from which the contents are to be discharged by pushing through the thin film. The tough film can then be replaced if the child-proof characteristic of the container is to be maintained.
The invention, in addition to providing for the individual pill packaging, protection from the environment and light, is an attractive and inexpensive container for the merchandising of pharmaceutical products.
The method by which the container is manufactured, filled and child-proofed, provides substantial economy in manufacture and results in a convenient and useful package.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear or be pointed out as the description proceeds.